The goal of the Spafial Analysis Core is (1) to support the spafial analysis needs of MPC members and research projects and (2) to develop methods and techniques for the spatial analysis of population processes. The Spafial Analysis Core helps scholars exploit the geographic dimension of population data to further their research. In particular, the Core offers the following services: training; spatial data integration; spatial and statistical analysis; visualization; and user support for MPC-data infrastructure projects with a large spatial or mapping component. The Spatial Analysis Core was established in 2005 and was modeled after the MPC's innovafive and highly successful Information Technology Core. The bulk of the budget for the Spatial Analysis Core comes from sponsored projects that need cutting-edge services. The Spatial Analysis Core offers economies of scale that reduce the costs of geographic analysis and make it feasible to produce new geographic infrastructure at reasonable cost. By providing researchers with access to highly-skilled staff using the most advanced development tools available, the Spatial Analysis Core makes many new research projects feasible. R24 funding for the Spatial Analysis Core will support equipment and services that benefit all MPC researchers and cannot be allocated to particular research projects. In addition, the Core will provide spatial analysis services for research projects under development that do not yet have sponsored funding.